Feel Good Hormones
by Jauney boy
Summary: Those parting words Sayori left behind after your confession couldn't be ignored. Festival be damned, she was your girlfriend now and she wasn't alone anymore, she just had to know it for sure. Even if you were on the receiving end of the love. (2nd person smut)


**Still had DDLC on my mind, and I wanted to dabble in second person again. And of course it's with best gurl Sayori, fluffy smut that just can't be beat. This fic is much like the others, based off a real fic I read a long time ago and could never find again, leading me to recreate it for the world to recognize it's beauty. Lemmie know if you want this to continue because I'm always down for loving sex... And writing about it as well.**

* * *

_"I just want things to be how they were."  
_

_"I thought this would be the happiest day of my life."_

These words from your long time friend continued to haunt your mind, many hours since she first said them. Well, she was your friend for a while until this afternoon you both agreed on being a couple after confessing your feelings for one another. But it just didn't feel right... Not the confessing, no, but Sayori's reaction. She never once smiled, saying that she didn't feel the slightest hint of happiness when she thought she was supposed to.

The only thing you can pin it up to be was the circumstances, you had finished baking goods with Natsuki at your house and things were escalating in a weird path, you two almost kissed until Sayori found you outside to interrupt the strange moment. Natsuki scurried off in hurried embarrassment as she left you and Sayori in the awkward aftermath. And the rest... You don't like to think about.

You felt rather stupid for never noticing this loving and adorable girl right in front of your face for the longest time, even going as far to find her annoying. And even when you told her your thoughts and affection for her, it couldn't have just been that awkward moment with Natsuki, it had to be something else. Even if the sun had gone down and you had no reason to go outside, you couldn't do anything but look over at her house every couple minutes and think about her. She was there, completely alone as her parent's cars weren't there. You never knew why they chose night shift jobs, rendering their time with their only kid almost nonexistent.

She was alone. She had nobody to talk to her. She had nobody to listen to her. The other girls in the literature club were probably getting ready for bed as well, too distant to come over and help on a topic they didn't even know about. According to Sayori, you were the only person in the world to know about her depression. With that in mind, it meant you were the only one capable of helping.

Screw bed time, screw your nightly routine. Your friend and now recent lover wasn't going to just get better because your status as friends just upgraded to something more, there needed to be communication. Your grabbed a drawstring backpack, stuffed it with pj's and a tooth brush, put on your shoes, and went out your front door.

* * *

"Mc...?" Came the groggy voice of your girlfriend, apparently she was trying to sleep. Dammit, just when you thought it was still a bit early for bed. She was opening the door for you after you knocked, now changed in her pajamas and wiping her half lidded eyes. You apologize for waking her up, asking to let you in. She does, bringing you up to her room before you two sit on her bed. You're just able to explain the gist of it, telling her how you couldn't just leave her alone after what happened earlier.

"Oh Mc, you didn't have to do anything for me... It would've been better if you just left me alone." She says, her somber words contrasting her small smile as she looked at you. It was so heartbreaking, the way she casually believed these things about herself like they were true. Unable to come up with the answer, you pull her in for a hug and fight off tears. Telling her that the very least you can do is stay here for the night to help her through her depression in the morning.

"A-alright, if it helps..." She says, hugging you back. If there was one thing you two agreed on, you hated seeing each other cry.

You had changed into your pajamas and brushed your teeth, thinking how this was actually happening. You knew it wasn't easy with Sayori to accept changes or help to make things better, but you could at least keep the storm clouds in her mind at check. Having a sleepover wasn't anything new, you two used to come over to each other's houses a lot when you were younger, but that was just it.

You both had aged and grown a lot since then, and obviously went through puberty. But to make things a little less weird, you did bring a pillow and chose to take the floor instead. She seemed a little upset when she saw you on the floor, but didn't say anything as she turned the lights off and crawled under the blankets in her bed. The floor was nowhere near comfy as a mattress, but you were glad to know she wouldn't be alone.

However, maybe an hour or two into the night, you heard a noise that sent an anxious pain to your heart. A whimper, joined with a few tiny sobs. As small as they were, it hurt you to hear them. You stood, looking right at Sayori and seeing her face dripping tears from her eyes, her body shaking in place every so often. It shook you to see this, she had only told you what she felt but you never truly saw the usually hyperactive happy girl so down. Without thinking, you reached down and moved whatever hair was covering her face, stroking it lovingly as you hated seeing this. Surprisingly, it worked a bit as she stopped shivering and her sobs quieted.

You were kind of confused, but kept going if it meant she was no longer crying in her sleep. As you went on, she eventually stopped and seemed if she was sleeping normally again. But you knew if you stopped there was a chance she might cry again, and you couldn't just stand there watching over her all night. You'd lose sleep and it would honestly feel kinda creepy. Deciding to compromise, you delicately joined her on the bed and laid on your side. Wrapping an arm around her body as you spooned her. But once again, maybe after half an hour she stirred. Turning her head to look at you as she wondered why you were lying next to her.

You explain what happened, how she was crying and that touching her seemed to help.

"Oh... Well thanks, I appreciate it, heh heh~" She giggled her signature cute giggle before nestling back into you. But as she did, the one thing you had hoped would not happen, ended up happening. She had back into your crotch a bit, her rear end rubbing your covered privates and sending some arousal. You froze, hopefully she wouldn't notice. You chose to play it safe, backing up your hips a bit and keeping your growing tent from touching her.

She felt you move back though, and backed herself as well to be against you again. And thus, the outline of your erection was completely squished by the entirety of her bottom, no doubt she felt it poking her. You hoped she wouldn't kick you out for it.

"U-uh, MC? What's that?" She sheepishly asked, probably knowing already but feeling unsure by it. You say it's nothing to worry over, turning over to your back and unable to disturb her anymore. You can't tell how, but you know she's still awake by it. You just laid still in awkward air, wanting to slap yourself for that embarrassment. There's no way you could go back to sleep, you were still hard. But after a few minutes, Sayori turned to face you and looked right into your eyes.

"MC, Are you alright? Guys can't really get rid of that... Unless they take care of it, right?" You feel a warm blush on your face and just nod, not knowing where she was going with this. Pulling the blanket down a bit, Sayori brought herself closer to you, a small grin appearing.

"Would it be okay if I helped you? So you can sleep."She asked, she sounded confident but blushed just as much as you did. You just nodded again, letting her do what she wanted. Traveling down your body and finding herself between your legs, Sayori looked at the tent that poked her earlier. She observed it for a while before pulling down your sleeping shorts along with your boxers, exposing your full length as it popped out in front of her face. She giggled as it did, hesitant to grab it, but slowly did.

Just the feeling of her petite and hands softer than your own was so foreign, it sent shocks of unknown pleasure throughout your body. It only increased tenfold as she brought her tongue out to drag along the bottom of your shaft, making you shiver from the way it coiled and slithered around your cock.

Things didn't really heat up too much until she drew in more of you right into her mouth, the warm and wet cavern made your legs feel like jelly. She had her right hand holding whatever wasn't in her mouth and her left was free, until you felt her use it to cup and gently play with your balls. It wasn't as stimulating, but still something. As her head bobbed up and down, she tried to fit more and more. You were quite surprised she wanted to take more, as far as you knew she had as much as experience as you did. She struggled to take more for a bit, until she pulled back and looked at you.

"You think you could help? Just push me down and if it hurts... I'll just pat your leg." Her casual way of saying such vulgarity was so strange, but seeing her smile was a good sign. You nodded and she went back to work, sucking up and down before going further down again. She looked up at you and that seemed like the signal, prompting you to reach down and place a hand on her head, and slowly pushing her down. As much as you knew this would feel greater than before, you still didn't want to hurt her. Though it didn't seem like an issue as Sayori took it rather easily, almost smiling as she descended to the point where her nose was touching your pelvis.

As soon as you could tell she was fine, as she didn't pat your thigh like she said, you just relaxed your head and gave into the mind blowing bliss of her magic. You reveled in the sensation of her tongue pressed flat against the underside of your dick as she deepthroated you. Your eyes went from going shut tight to staring at the source of all this pleasure, how you maintain such endurance was a miracle on its own. You could see Sayori's legs bent like she was doing something casual as reading and lying down. You held her slowly bobbing head down for as long as you could, she signaled you to let go so she could pull back for air.

As she did, she was finally able to smile fully as she jerked off your now saliva coated dick. Even with such tiny hands, the softness of her smooth skin against your sensitive glands made your hips buck, wondering if you were even in control of your lower body anymore. It was almost as if you surrendered it to Sayori for the moment, not complaining as long as you felt this amazing. Though you wondered why she looked so pleased, you decided to ask.

"It's just... Making you feel good is what I always love doing, and if this works pretty easy, then... I guess I love it. I've always wanted to do something like this, and I'm glad it's with you~" She said as she looked right at you, hands not idle as they still jerked you off. Somehow, hearing those words felt just as good as what she was doing to your shaft. You smiled back and she went right back to work. It was at the point where her tongue was swirling around your sensitive tip did you feel your release approaching. You warned her, and Sayori only seemed more excited for the grand finish. Her hand rubbed the base, and her mouth suckled where you would release your pent up essence.

She just looked back at you, and then she winked right as you felt yourself throb. Something so seductive and sexy on the otherwise bubbly and hyperactive girl was too much to bare. Until finally, your cock erupted in her mouth, filling it with your warm cum that she swallowed happily. Once again, you were surprised. But that was overwhelmed by the nerve wracking sensation of your orgasmic bliss taking control of your body for the past few seconds, something much more enhanced than whatever you could do to yourself.

Only when your grunts and bucks from your hips stopped, Sayori's mouth released you and she let go of your cock. She licked her lips clean and smiled at you, tilting her head a bit out of curiosity.

"How was it?" She asked, as if she had to.

You tell her it was the best thing you ever felt.

"I'm glad." She giggles before crawling up to meet you, nestling her face into your chest and cuddling close. Making this the second best thing you ever felt. Your arm wraps around her and you two begin to drift off, very content with what transpired tonight. Though there was one thing very heavy on your mind.

You'd have to pay her back in the morning.


End file.
